Ganshō
Ganshō (岩漿, Lit. Magma) is a Genin in Amegakure who is a full blooded Soga Clan member although doesn’t actually know about it. He was told at a very young age that his parents had a fatal accident but there was no evidence to prove it. This had made him curious about his parents history so he has set out as a Ninja to possibly travel around and find what truly happened to his parents. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Natural Skills Abilities Gansho’s abilities aren’t very ranged but mostly lie within medium to far ranged Ninjutsu attacks. Though he does have some usage within Taijutsu and can use Bukijutsu to a certain extent. Gansho mostly uses Fire natured techniques for burning and devastating attacks. Chakra Gansho seems to have a little bit higher chakra reserves than most genins have. He has shown to use multiple B and C-Ranked techniques while still having the ability to walk around and use low time techniques. He also seems to have enough stamina to have the ability to rapidly use chakra and still be able to effectively fight. But what’s quite interesting about his particular chakra, it has the property which radiates intense heat. From the chakra, this makes his body higher temperature than most. The size of his chakra reserves comes from his extensive training on his chakra. He would use multiple technique in quick succession so his reserves would be quite low and then start to force his body to work out. It would feel as though he was on the verge of passing out and just laying there to rest, though, from his determination he had forced through the pain. Though would allow him to actually increase him maximum chakra reserves so he could hold and produce more. However, Gansho had another way to actually increase his chakra reserves by a little bit more without harming his body. He would actually meditate with a hand seal and control his chakra, forcing it to produce more than it can hold which allowed the reserves to become use to it and adapt to increase. Stamina wise, Gansho seems to have an upper hand than most his age. He can exert his chakra farther than most can and still have some left over to still battle. The same way he trained his reserves, he trained his chakra stamina along with it allowing his body to take on more chakra exertion than before. He has shown to use Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet multiple times and still be able to use D or C ranking techniques afterwards. However, this has shown to put quite some strain on his body if he were to use them in quick succession. Though if he were to allow some time between the usages, it seems as though his body can withstand the exertion of chakra and seemingly have no signs of fatigue. He has even been shown to use an A-ranking jutsu that goes by the name of Fire Release: Demon Lantern which allows him to create multiple skull figures which explode on contact. Though this does consume his chakra rapidly depending on how many skulls he were to create. You would normally find him tired out after a full blast from this technique but the devastation is normally worth the chakra consumption. Though his normal stamina normally will overcome this and allow his body to keep going as long as it doesn’t take chakra. Though Gansho’s chakra has a unique property which seems to be some type of unknown mutation. His chakra seems to radiate heat from itself in all directions which gives it a versatile factor. Chakra Control Along with his decent chakra reserves Gansho does have a nice control over his chakra. Ninjutsu Gansho’s main ability lies in Ninjutsu. In that category of Ninjutsu is Fire Release, which Gansho has shown to have a natural affinity towards. It seems to be a natural talent for him as he can easily use C-Ranking techniques with ease and can even use quite a few B-Ranking ones. There is an A-Rank technique which Gansho can use quite effectively and thanks to his seemingly good chakra reserves he can do a full blast round causing major damage. However, when it comes to Fire chakra techniques, Gansho has shown the ability to add more devastating properties to the fires. Nature Transformation Fire Release Taijutsu Gansho isn’t a master in Taijutsu but he could hold up to a fist to fist fight. Due to his training he does have a good amount of strength. Along with strength he also has speed. Gansho has also shown to posses a good reflex and agility. He has also shown to wield the Body Flicker Technique quite useful in multiple situations. Bukijutsu Gansho has shown to use his weapons with good accuracy to a point where he could hit a target with a Shuriken up to 20 feet. He also uses Kunai effectively in hand to hand combat. Along with those, Gansho has been known to set up traps in the matter to solely kill. Creation and Concept Trivia Quotes References Category:Na'Jorne